


Heartlines

by Catullus_50



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 21:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catullus_50/pseuds/Catullus_50
Summary: When Banjou Ryuuga finally gets Sento back, he makes sure he knows he's not going to lose him again. Emotions and sex ensue. Takes place around Episode 39.





	Heartlines

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers beginning with Episodes 16. Takes place around Episode 39.

“Were you crying for me?” Sento gently teased as they stumbled into the basement hideout. The adrenaline that had kept him going was ebbing, and now he could feel every scrape and bruise. He propped himself up against the wall to rest.

Ryuuga, it seemed, still had plenty of energy. “Of course I was! I missed you, you self sacrificing idiot!” He grabbed Sento's shirt front with both hands. “I was afraid you were gone forever. You almost died, like, three times!” His face, flushed red, came closer, so close Sento could see the tears brimming in his eyes. 

His heart quivered in his chest. It must be the exhaustion; his knees were too wobbly to stand properly as well. Much better to lean back and let the wall support him. “You're just as foolish as me then,” he pointed out, “I was there. You tried to sacrifice yourself too.” 

“For a self proclaimed genius, you can sure be dumb sometimes. I love you, you fuck! I wasn’t about to lose you!” Ryuuga shouted, then, gently, pressed his mouth against Sento’s own. Despite the careful touch, it sent a twinge of pain through his bruised lip. It didn’t matter. Almost of their own accord, his hands reached out to pull Ryuuga in harder. He deepened the kiss, holding on until they were both gasping for air. Exhaustion faded, replaced with yearning coiling down around his bones. Breathless, they pulled apart, resting forehead to forehead. 

One of Ryuuga's hands had crept into his hair, ruffling it up. So he copied him, tugging on the ends of his braids. “I love you too, dumbass.” He felt a fond smile spread across his face. 

Ryuuga growled at him. “Would it kill you to just be nice for once? You don’t need to insult me, you know.” The hand in his hair tightened its grip. 

_I know,_ Sento thought, _but teasing you is more fun._ Instead of speaking, he leaned in for another kiss, softly, but was quickly overwhelmed. Ryuuga pressed against him like he was trying to crush him, his hands pulling his scarf away, slipping under his loose shirt. His touch was heated yet still careful, skating over scrapes and bruises. Sento shivered as it traced patterns up his back and over his chest. His own hands rested uncertainly on the other’s waist. 

Ryuuga broke the kiss, “Are you hurt? Did you want me to stop?” He asked, concerned. Sento caught his breath. He didn’t want to stop, but wasn’t sure how to continue. While Katsuragi Takumi _might_ have had sex (and certainly wasn’t going to be particularly forthcoming about it either way), Kiryuu Sento had no experience. And all the theoretical knowledge he had, hadn’t prepared him for the way Ryuuga’s touch was lighting fires under his skin. 

“I’m… fine,” he said, eyes locked on those swollen lips. “More than fine.” He kissed him again, drawn in as if by magnetism. This time he touched back, copying his partner’s motions and feeling the smooth muscles of his back, his arms. He lifted the hem of Ryuuga’s shirt to get to his skin, but had it snatched out of his hands to be thrown across the room. He drank in the view, first with his eyes, then following his hungry gaze with his hands. His partner slipped his fingers under the edges of his clothing again, so he returned the favor, flinging his own shirt to the floor. 

Ryuuga’s mouth moved to his neck. His heated kisses traveled down to his collarbone, leaving tiny marks, and back up to his ear, where he whispered, “I’m not letting you go again, Sento.” His hands dropped to his ass, pulling them flush together. Sento ground against him, and felt himself harden more with the friction. He was definitely in trouble now. The appreciative noises his partner was making didn’t help at all. Especially when said partner reached around and undid the button of his jeans.

Fever hot fingers brushed against him through his boxers. He jerked sharply at the touch, and buried a moan in Ryuuga’s shoulder. Even that felt like it would sent him over the edge, sparks shooting through his brain. He reached to undo the other’s pants as well, yanking them down as he tried to press himself harder into the too gentle touch. He ran featherlight hands over the revealed skin, making the other man buck against him. More confident now, he gripped the other’s erection, while stifling his cries with more kisses.

Ryuuga’s face and chest were flushed red now, he observed, amused. He reached out with his free hand, feeling the heat coming off him like steam. Sweat made the lines of his throat glisten, and, without thinking, he moved to lick it, but Ryuuga held him back. The other man locked burning eyes with him and divested him of his remaining clothing. He pushed Sento flat against the wall, “I won’t lose you again,” he growled, the edges of his voice ragged. “I won’t.” He moved in closer, pressing their swollen flesh together sweetly. He jerked his hand up and down, his slick grip on them both sending pleasure rippling up Sento’s spine. He curled his arms loosely around Ryuuga’s neck, his hands back in his hair. At last, the lightning touch of his partner pushed him over the edge. He came all at once, only noticing that Ryuuga had come as well when he collapsed into his arms, the wall holding them both upright. 

“Hey Ryuuga…” Sento watched the tips of the other man’s ears turn red and smiled. “I’m not planning on letting go of you either. I am the hero after all.” His partner freed one hand to flip him off, still snug against his chest, not moving. From above, he could hear the sounds of their family, loudly pretending they had no idea what was going on below. _This is the best,_ he thought.


End file.
